In general, the administration of transfusion is generally used for improving the general state of patients. In the most usual procedure, a cannula is inserted through the skin into a vein of the patient. The cannula is connected to a tube to supply the transfusible fluid which is administered for the patient in the prescribed amount for the proper length of time. To this end, various infusing systems have been proposed.
For example, Japanese U. M. publication No. 13858/83 discloses a conventional type plug device for a transfusion bottle which comprises a plug body of rubber adapted to be in liquid-tight sealed engagement with the mouth of the bottle. The rubber plug body is provided with a port for delivering the fluids and a port for passing an air into the bottle, and an elongated glass tube is connected to the air passing port and extends near the bottom of the bottle.
With such a conventional device, however, it is difficult to perfectly sterilize the inner portion of the elongated glass tube when the bottle is sterilized because the elongated glass tube has a relatively small diameter and a long length it also has disadvantages that the elongated glass tube may be easily broken, the plug device is bulky, and its construction is not sufficiently simple to alloW for easy handling. Further, it has a disadvantage that the fluids in the bottle may be easily contaminated by dust bacteria or other impurities prevailing in the air which is sucked up the glass tube and directly into the bottle in use.
In order to improve the aforementioned disadvantages, said Publication also discloses the provision of a water repellent but air permeable filter in the air passing port of the rubber plug body thereby resulting in that the elongated glass tube is not necessarily provided.
However, such a conventional arrangement has problems that since the plug body is directly contacted with the fluids, a component of the rubber which forms the plug body may be dissolved into the fluids during the storage and/or transportation of the transfusion fluid bottle ready for use.
There is also a tendency that air sucked into the bottle in use may be not actually flow upwardly, that is, toward the bottom of the bottle, but may short-circuitedly flow into an outlet tubing for connection to the patient. This means that it will exert a baneful influence upon the patient under medical treatment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a plug device for a transfusion container which can overcome the aforementioned problems involved in the conventional devices, and capable of protecting the fluids from any contamination which may be caused by dissolving of the rubber material of the plug body into the fluid during storage or transportation ready for use and or by the sucking in of an air in use and capable of preventing the sucked air from being short circuitedly introduced into a delivering port.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plug device for a transfusion fluid container in which the plug device is formed integrally with a plastic container for containing the transfusion fluids.